Huniepop Sex Scene
by RoosterBooster1104
Summary: The sex scenes from Huniepop, but as an erotica. this is my first time writing fanfic, so it may not be very good, criticism is welcome


Aiko Yumi

As Aiko and I walked through the door of my apartment, she kissed me on the lips and said, "Wait here, I'm gonna go change", and went into the next room.

'Oh my god, this is really happening', I thought to myself. 'I'm gonna have my first time with a slutty teacher!'

"Come on in," Aiko called from my bedroom.

I come in, and there she stands, wearing the sexiest lingerie I've ever seen.

A black set, with purple highlights. And most importantly a pair of black stockings and garter-belt.

'Holy shit,' I think as I stare at her dumbfounded

"I'm a naughty teacher, and you've been a baaad boy," she says as she walks over to me.

"Now let's have some fun," she says as she begins to undo my belt, kissing me deeply as she does.

I kiss her back, I still can't believe what's happening.

As she takes off the belt, I break the kiss by removing my shirt, and then getting out of my pants as fast as I can.

My cock bulges in my underwear as Aiko eyes it.

I kiss her again, as I attempt to take her bra off. I find the clip in the back, but I can't get it off

'Damn it, what the hell is this lock,?' I think to myself.

Aiko breaks the kiss, " Do you need some help?" She asks playfully as she unlike her bra, and slowly takes it off.

Underneath are her killer tits, with surprisingly small nipples, cherry red and hard.

We go back to kissing, and I grope her ass. After a minute, we fall on the bed. I lay her back and pull down her pink panties.

There lies her gleaming wet pussy, almost as pink as her underwear.

All that she has left is her sexy black stockings.

"Are you gonna just stare all day?" She asks softly

I reach over to my nightstand and get a box if condoms out.

"Will you need some help with those too?" Aiko asks coily

I take off my underwear, and slip on a condom.

As I lean over Aiko, I slowly push my cock insider of her.

She lets out a soft moan once I'm all the inside of her.

I begin to thrust in and out of her as she moans. Occasionally she let's out a "Fuck,"and seems to be enjoying herself.

As I fuck her, she wraps one of her legs around my waste, and flips us over, so that she is on top.

"My turn," she says as she begins to grind on top of me.

I let my hands slid up her body to her blobs, and grope them as she rides me.

"Fuck," she moans out as I roll my fingers over her nipples.

"Fuck," I moan back. I'm so close, and I think she is too from the way she's moaning. I take charge, and flip her over, and pound her as hard as I can.

I keep going, until I cum in her hard.

Just as I cum, Aiko cums as well, letting out an extra long and loud moan of pleasure.

I slide out of her and throw the condom away.

"Fuck, it's been a long time since someone else made me cum." Aiko says as she pants, sexy and sweaty.

After a few minutes of rest, Aiko begins to stir.

"Time for your reward big boy," she says as she slides down to my crotch.

At the thought of what she's about to do my cock gets hard again.

Aiko licks the head first, letting a drop of

pre-cum leak out, which she laps up.

Then, she slowly swallows my cock, guiding it inside with her tongue.

Finally, she begins to slowly raise her head up and down.

"Fuck," I moan out as she begins to go a little faster.

She now bobs on my cock, licking swirling it with her tongue ever once in a while.

Oh, Aiko* I moan out as I cum again.

She keeps it all in her mouth as she releases my cock from her mouth, and looks up at me with a smile. A line of my cum begins to leak out, falling onto her boob.

She swallows, "Delicious," she says once she finishes.

After a few more rounds we both drift off to sleep. When I ask up she has already gotten dressed.

"Last night was wild. Quick question though, how the he'll did my bra end up in the other side of the room.," she laughs. " I have to get going. Maybe I'll come by tonight for a private lesson."

Thank you Kyu, I think to myself.


End file.
